Deadpool
Deadpool is a mercenary and participant in the Weapon X program. This "merc with a mouth" is an expert in weapons and martial arts - he uses guns, grenades, a teleportation device, and his distinctive twin katanas, as well as hand-to-hand combat. Despite his questionable sanity and off-beat sense of humor, Deadpool is one of the world's deadliest assassins, and one of Marvel's most unforgettable characters. Deadpool also has a mental illness who takes him to hear to separate voice in his head He can also break the forth wall, so he knows that he's a comics or in this case a videogame. It is possible that he has a thing for Cherry Blossoms. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Powers * Assassin Strike (Melee) :Deadly multi-hit sword attack. (Chargeable) * Dual Shot (Projectile) :Pull out two pistols and shoot, chance to knock down enemies hit. (Press and hold the button). * Teleport Flurry (Special) :Rapid teleport attack on several targets. * Blade Cyclone (Radial) :Radial sword spin attack. * Grenade Toss (Blast) :Throws several grenades that explode when within 3 ft of enemy or when time expires. * Wisecrack (Debuff) :Taunts nearby enemies lowering their defenses and causing them to attack. * Battle Cry (Boost) :Boosts allies' attack speed and damage temporarily. * Merc's Revenge (Xtreme) :Jump in the air and do a 360° spin taking down every enemy in sight. Costumes * Classic :Dodge - Increase chance to dodge melee attacks :Melee Damage - Increases damage of all melee attacks * Ultimate :Max Energy - Increases the maximum energy :Health Regen - Increases health regeneration * Weapon X :Health Regen - Increases health regeneration :Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance * Assassin :Weapon Damage - Increases damage done by weapons :Resist All - Increases all resistances Teams * Agile Warriors * Assassins * Raven Ultimates * Weapon Specialists Conversations * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Upon his rescue) * Black Widow (minor) * Jarvis * Weasel * The Ancient One * The Vision (minor) * Hank Pym * Valkyrie * Nick Fury * Black Bolt * Black Widow = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Powers *'Bullet Barrage!' : A punishing hail of bullets.'' (wounding damage)'' *'Bouncy Slash!' : Leaps forward for deadly double strike.'' (wounding damage)'' *'Tele-Splode!' : Quickly teleports, leaving dirty grenades in his wake.'' (energy damage)'' *'Safety Dash!' : Runs forward, slashing wildly with his swords.'' (wounding damage)'' Costumes *Classic *Ultimate (Unmasked) Abilities *'Healing Factor!' : Speeds up hit point regeneration. *'Best One Ever!' : All around bonus. It's the best one ever. *'Ultimate Power!' : Raises damage for all power attacks. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Just Won't Quit!' : Allows more frequent use of powers.'' Requires Pro-Reg.'' *'Punchy Punchy!' : Raises melee attack damage. Requires Anti-Reg. *'Hard to Hit!' : Raises chance to evade incoming attacks.'' Requires Anti-Reg.'' Teams *Agile Warriors *Martial Artists *Anti-Reg Heroes Conversations * He knocks out a terrorist for ruining his vacation and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for damaging the Cherry Blossoms, then he trash talks the player(s), telling them it's time for a boss battle. * He talks to Senetor Lieber about how there are two of him and then asks where "continuity guy" is. * Maria Hill tells Deadpool that he's just made the biggest mistake of his life, he replies to this by saying "Par for the course, crazy lady! 'sides I can always go the other way on my next playthrough". * He tells Fury "Whatever Fury, I'm just in it for the XP". * He says "Hey, I know him! It's Havok, with a K!". * At one point in the level, Black Panther will say "Beware! Incoming aircraft!". If you have Deadpool, Black Panther will not warn you. Instead, Deadpool will say "You know what this game needs, more helicopters". * He tells Nanite Nick Fury that "It's game over Fury and you're all out of continues". Civil War *Anti-Reg In an attempt to capitalize on the SRA, Deadpool has taken to hunting unregistered superhumans for bounty money. *Pro-Reg Finding the Pro-Reg forces to be vastly more amusing than there Anti-Reg counterparts, Deadpool has joined Captain America's resistance movement. Category:Characters Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Uninfected Category:Males Category:Images from Marvel Ultimate Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Weapon X Category:X Men Category:Pro-Reg